Child of ice & fire
by Alex Isis Derevko
Summary: Udonna's thoughts on her missing daughter Tania and a young girl starts wandering around Briarwood forest because of strange dreams that she thinks has to do with her older sister. Contains two song fics and a couple regular chappies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm baaack! Yeah I started typing this around the time Long Ago premiered and just got around to putting it up. This is my first try at a song fic and I own nothing except Tania, Udonna's daughter I think that it's going to be a multi chapter fic and only the first two chapters will have a song going in them. Both songs will be by Evanescence, the first being My Immortal. Montana here you go I posted this just like the bet said Please R&R**

Udonna sighed as she thought about her daughter. Picking up some things she saw that Nick had left his walkman there. Putting the headphones on her head Udonna turned the machine on hoping that the music would take her mind off her daughter, Tania.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

As Udonna let the sad song go through her head she remembered how she still feels a part of Tania lingering with her. Tears were now softly rolling down her face as she thought of Tania, her sixteen year old daughter.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Hearing that tidbit the emotional wounds that she had sustained when Tania had been taken from her opened up again

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Udonna smiled softly through her tears as she remembered the long nights where Tania would be waking up to nightmares even though she was so little. She had cradled Tania close to her and gently wiped the tears from her face. And when Tania had just been born and Udonna would be sitting next to her cradle holding onto her small hand.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Sighing as she remembered how Tania had always hypnotized her even when the little girl was sleeping. How the child's innocence had brought the light back to her eyes even though their world was at war. Then when Tania had been taken Udonna had barely gotten on living with the fact that her daughter may not even be alive anymore. Udonna's once pleasant dreams had given way to nightmares. It had broken her down and had almost driven her to insanity, her daughter being taken from her and her having to give her son up.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Still sobbing Udonna went to her bookcase, walkman in hand she picked up a book and opened it to the middle, and a small mortal photograph was in there of two babies, one newborn and a nine month old. Tania was the newborn while Bowen was the nine month old.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Udonna continued to cry her heart out as she stared at the picture of her children, she had recently found out that Nick was Bowen but the hole in her heart that had opened when Tania had been taken had never healed.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Udonna remembered the many times that she tried to force herself to believe that there was no way that Tania to have survived. But a part of her knew that Tania was still with her in spirit. Even though she's been alone these past sixteen years.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Then Bowen came in and saw that his mother was crying walking up behind her he wrapped her in a warm hug and quickly wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks with his right hand and Udonna grabbed his left hand softly. The song had ended but it still had opened up old wounds that had never really healed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two it focuses on Cristi, a teenaged girl and the relationship with her boyfriend. Thx to those who reviewed! The song this time is Call me when you're sober.**

Cristi Grey sighed as she turned on her stereo, her boyfriend had just called and he was dead drunk again. As she cranked up the speakers she put on her favorite song.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Cristi's usually smiling face had a scowl on it, this song was exactly how she felt right now. That bastard didn't care about her. He had dated her best friend while she was going out with him.

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late_.

And then he was always getting dead drunk and lying to her, the only alcohol Cristi had ever touched was for cleaning cuts and scrapes and she knew that she wouldn't drink until she could legally if then. She had experienced people being drunk too often so she might never drink. She had seriously considered letting him loose his rep, everything to help him. He was always lying to her and in some ways she was lying to herself but she had gotten fed up with it all.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Cristi's scowl deepened as she thought about the time he tried to rape her little sister. He would be coming over soon, he always did. Cristi knew that she had to get him away from her and she planned to break up with him.

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

Then after he tried to rape Sydney he denied it, he was sober then too. Cristi always thought that he must be fed up with loosing what he was supposed to be the best at. Ever since Sydney's attempted rape Cristi began to hate him, and she knew that he hated himself. And the next time he won't be able to play the victim, Cristi won't let him

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind_.

Now Cristi's scowl deepened even further as she remembered that boy that he used to hang out with, the one that she had stabbed when he tried to jump her. He was a real deadbeat just like her boyfriend is. She moved her switchblade from her back pocket to her front and waited for him to come. Then she got the things he had left at her house and threw them by the door. Four year old Nadia watched her sister curiously.

_You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over._

He called again saying that he was finished drinking, for good. Still lying, Cristi knew it, she had heard it before. She was sure, she was breaking up with him. And she whispered some of the lyrics to herself "You never call me when you're sober." Then the doorbell rang, it was him.

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine._

Cristi sighed, he was nice when he was sober but she couldn't take it. This wasn't paradise. And he wasn't hers. As she opened the door she bowed her head as he came in.

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

She said "It's over get your things and get out of my house." And surprisingly he did and left. Cristi smiled to herself as she watched from the door. Nadia toddled over and held onto her leg and looked up at her sister and Cristi put her hand on top of her baby sister's head.


End file.
